fangamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic The Hedgehog GEDA
sonic geda sonic geda sonic geda |Screenshot = |Links = http://universesonic.weebly.com/ |Genre = Action/Adventure/Platforming |Available = No |Status = 30% |Last Development = SAGE 2008 (August 2008) |Version = Demo v2.3 |HumanLanguage = }} SONIC GEDA This game is solely based off of Sonic 1/2/CD as far as game play, gimmicks, etc. Story Dr Eggman has created yet another huge fortress (GEDA EGG) which was formerly known as the Death Egg 2. It seemed that whatever he did to try and take over the world, Sonic and his friends were always there to stop him from collecting the emeralds. This time, Eggman isn't Sonic's only threat, as Metal Sonic is yet again after the chaos emeralds too, but is not being controlled by Eggman this time. So here it is, Sonic and his friends must stop Dr. Eggman from getting the emeralds, thus taking over the world, and also avoid Metal Sonic and prevent him from getting the emeralds. Will Sonic be able to save the world by getting the emeralds? Will Dr Eggman finally dominate the world, or will Metal Sonic gather the emeralds and dominate the world on his own? Gameplay The game play is very similar to the retro genesis games by SEGA. It features high-speed running and platforming as you help the heroes stop Dr. Eggman from world domination. *Brand New 360 degree Engine *3 Characters - Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles with their own abilities *Many different gimmicks from the retro games *8-Directional Movement (like the retro games) *Over 7 Zones (2 acts and 1 boss each) *Many bosses fights with both Eggman and Metal Sonic *FULL 3D SPECIAL STAGES (still in beta stages) Screenshots Staff Sonic The Hedgehog GEDA is the offical game of Universe Sonic: http://universesonic.weebly.com/ Game Creator: William Walls A.K.A Power Hedgehog History 2005 *Started out as a simple platforming game in Multimedia Fusion 1.5 named Sonic Nega Adventure. It used the built-in platforming engine that proved both hard to work around with such as adding gimmicks, and seemed like the easy way out. This was way before I knew how to even start a 360 degree engine. The game only had 3 levels and a test level. It was never released due to lack of interest in the project. 2006 *In 2006, I switched over to Game Maker 6. I was very pleased with the presentation of the program, and decided to start making games in it. I realized that it had a drag-and-drop interface similar to Multimedia Fusion. After messing around with the program for several months, I finally had a working Sonic Engine on my hands, which I finally realized was even worse than the platforming engine built into Multimedia Fusion. I soon scrapped that engine and starting using the internet more often, reading up on many tutorials and examples. I figured that an advanced Sonic game would be easier to create using Game Maker's many built-in functions, but in order to do this, I had to learn its' programming language: GML. I downloaded a plethora of tutorials and pre-made examples. I finally found a stable engine named IceRocketGaming's Sonic Engine. I stuck with that engine for a long time. I added a few features to it, and even added 8 levels to it, and called it Sonic Attack. I released a demo containing 3 levels and a boss, but the engine seemed to mimic the Sonic Ze engine too much, and I scrapped it at the end of 2006. 2007 *During the year 2007, I had found an engine made by Sonic Fan Game HQ's Kain named: Kain's Sonic 3 Engine. This so far had been the best engine I had seen so far, so I asked him could I get a link to it. I really liked what I saw, and stuck to that engine for a few months. The only problem with that engine was that I didn't really understand how some things worked. I tried adding Tails to the engine, and it caused the engine to crash, which made me so mad that I just stopped using Game Maker for several months. I wasn't going to give up though, because I really wanted to make a great Sonic game, so I did more research on the GML, and started using the many 360 degree engines by Damizean. I went through many of his engines, starting my game, and stopping it when a better one came out. 2008 *Towards the end of 2007, there was an Xmas engine made by Damizean and Roshigue. I looked into it, and tried to understand how everything worked, and then the Sonic Dash Engine was released in 2008, which I also used. After studying Game Maker Language so much, I wanted to make my own engine, or at least come close to making my own. Then the Sonic Revival Engine came out by Chaos Rush. I really liked how he used the sonic advanced sprites to make a GBA like game. I soon switched again to that engine, and finally stuck with it throughout 2008. When SAGE 08 (Sonic Amateur Gaming Expo) started, I entered a demo of newly changed title Sonic GEDA into it. It had 2 levels: Cosmic Speedway, a starlight (S1) and stardust speedway (SCD) like stage, with a Metal Sonic Boss. The second level was Hydro Tympest, which was a Labyrinth (S1) type zone with water. The game seemed good to most people, but lacked the most important part of a Sonic game, the gimmicks. After SAGE, I scrapped the engine, and decided to make another engine. I took a base engine by Damizean, and just started from there, creating my own features and other things. 2009 *Into this year, I'm sticking with the current engine. I am glad I did because, with this engine, it is very easy to work with for me, and it uses my own language-type system that was meant for me to understand. I had a completely reworked Damizean engine on my hands. I added several features and also gimmicks! It has 3 characters: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and also an 8-Directional movement system like in the genesis games. I tried making the physics close to the genesis games by looking into an engine called E02 by Stealth. So far, the engine hasn't given me one problem. I have several levels planned out, and am working on this game a lot, taking my time, and adding features as I think of them. We'll see just how far this one goes, because I think I may stick with this engine from now on.